


The beginning of adult life

by Tanel



Category: Original Work
Genre: I already tried that, I want to..., Other, not feeling well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanel/pseuds/Tanel
Summary: Had to write that crap.. Not planes, not cars, nothing.. Just a story.Just a story of one stupid fucker who doesn't know how to live and is too full of himself to realize he doesn't belong to certain class...





	The beginning of adult life

Another useless day, another night overthinking.  
I walk outside, i just feel so sick…  
"How could they have say that?"  
It felt as if i had betrayed them somehow, but on the same time, they never expected much from me anyway, we always got along fine.. So why all this now…? Why? 

Few hours earlier i was in my room, yelling back at them. I can't even remember clearly what they said… I failed everything, i hoped they would understand if i said i don't want to go to exams, there is no point.  
I can't pass that shcool i have too much work missing!!  
"you will make it next year! It doesn't matter!"  
What kind of answer is that? No i woll not make it in next year!!! How can i! They abonded me! "  
My thoughts now go from my parents to them..  
" Why did they do that…" i keep thinking to myself. I didn't want to disappoint them.. It was just that one day," My camera was broken! What could i have done!?" 

But they just left me…  
Not that they ever said they did, but they just did… i waited their phone call for months… effortlessly..  
I tried to write them, to call them, to sms them… nothing…  
"FUCKING NOTHING!!!" i scream.  
I stop walking… and just stand there.  
'what have i done…'  
I feel so confused, 'are they mad at me… they said it wouldn't matter to them… but now… they still seem disappointed.. Why??'  
I let myself fall on my knees, onto the cold ground, too tired of crying. I try to pull myself together. I want to do that.. I have to…  
I rise my arm up, curling my fist up, staring at the hard frozen ground and i hit it.  
' not hard enough.. ' i say as pain flies through my hand.  
I hit it again, this time gasping, i keep punching my fist again the ground, against the road, it started to hurt more and more.  
I could feel blood flowing down my fist, the gray rocky ground slowly turns red.  
I gasp in pain again and grab my hand tightly. In my mind i keep forcing myself to continue  
"You deserve it! You pathetic bitch! How could you have been so selfish! You were never supposed to become a photographer!"  
I then scream and hit my fist against the ground again.. hard.. I started to get enough, i rise my hand again but only weakly punch the ground again, my hand is shaking, it's covered in blood and dust.  
I stood up, looked at the horizon line for a moment and just start walking back home.  
"It's a good thing they are asleep…"  
When i get to the house i quietly open the door, and lock it after getting in.  
The lock makes a loud click, i take my shoes and jacket off and speed to the bathroom.  
Blood drips into the sink, i turn the water on and wash my hand, the water colors red while mixing up with blood.  
After a minute i grab a napkin and cover my still bleeding hand with it, i get out of the bathroom and go to my own room as quickly, but also quietly as i could.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
I just sat on the floor, my hand is getting slightly swollen. The bleeding had stopped but it still hurts.  
I can't find energy to cover it up right now.  
The lights are off, i close my eyes and just.. Sit there.


End file.
